1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling a server module, and in particular, it relates to a server system (a blade server) that can optimally perform cooling in response to an increase in the amount of heat generated by semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
In electronic apparatuses such as computers with CPUs mounted thereon, the amount of heat generated by semiconductor devices such as the CPUs has been increasing with an increase in the volume of information as well as the processing speed of information. Heat generated by semiconductor devices not only hinders the intended performance of the semiconductor devices but can cause self-destruction of the semiconductor devices. Therefore, an electronic apparatus such as a computer that uses semiconductor devices is provided with a cooling device for cooling heat generators such as the semiconductor devices, in order to keep the semiconductor devices at an optimal temperature.
Reference 1 (JP Published Patent Application No. 2006-12875 A) discloses an electronic apparatus having a refrigerant-circulating cooling device that is thought to have a higher cooling ability than the conventional air-cooling devices in response to an increase in the amount of heat generated by semiconductor devices of a server system (1U server).
References 2 (JP Published Patent Application No. 2001-66080 A) discloses an invention related to a loop type heat pipe that can be used for cooling semiconductor devices. Reference 3 (JP Published Patent Application No. 2007-263427 A) discloses a technique related to a loop type heat pipe used for cooling semiconductors or Peltier devices of electronic apparatuses.